


Deep End

by acrylicsalt



Series: Room 93 [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, And so he becomes interested in the toxic af figure of Ares, Blow Jobs, Bottom Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Choking, Cock Worship, Consensual Sex, He wants Zag but the feels are too hard, Hypnos has some speaking lines, Just a small mention, Just kinda Dark, Long-Haired Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Look it'll be a fun ride, M/M, Maybe 5 of them, Minor Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Minor Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Our sweet angel of death is just young and confused, POV Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Pining, Pining Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Prayer, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Screaming, Sexual Frustration, Touch-Starved, Worship, Zag coming out of the Styx looking like a SNACK, barely mentioned, like the tiniest bit, only a little blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylicsalt/pseuds/acrylicsalt
Summary: Young Thanatos pining for Zagreus and taking his sexual frustrations out on Ares.Will add tags as more chapters are posted. Spoilers if you haven't finished the game!
Relationships: Ares/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Room 93 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176044
Comments: 28
Kudos: 97





	1. From the Gallows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iArgent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/gifts).



> Lets just assume Than knows Nyx isn’t Zag’s mom to make this Not Weird.  
> We got sweet pining Than and then angry af god of death Than.  
> Zag brings out the best in Than; Ares brings out the W O R S T.  
> Consent is the name of this game.
> 
> First chapter is lead up to the second which is.... 90% rough af smut. Please be advised.

Thanatos was young for a god. He had only been working for the house of Hades for several millennia, his creation at the beginning of the Cenozoic Era, when humans were known to come into existence.

He stood tall before Hades now. Thanatos was doing his best to focus on what his Lord was saying but to his left, next to the huge desk throne, lay Zagreus. He was leaning against Cerberus, snoozing with the huge hellhound. The prince was distracting enough as it is, but him lying peacefully against the huge fuzzy hound was almost too much.

Sometimes when Zagreus opened his mouth it drove Thanatos crazy and made him want to pull his long, white hair out. This Zagreus though… this Zagreus was silent and alluring. His handsome face was unmarred by his absurd facial expressions and his lips were parted slightly in an extremely sensual way. 

His eyes were drawn to their light pink hue and could imagine kissing them so harshly they bruised. Thanatos snapped his attention away from the prince immediately. Oh gods he was having these thoughts again.

Lord Hades was telling him… something... but his brain was too jumbled up with thoughts of Zagreus. He barely saw Lord Hades gesture his dismissal before he floated towards his favorite balcony. The hallway was his, no else resided there, but the Styx always calmed his racing mind.

Thanatos didn’t make it all the way to his balcony though. He paused and looked over his shoulder at the prince. His eyes wandered down to Zagreus’s hands and imagined how they would feel on his body. Was the rest of the prince as fire hot as his feet were? How would it feel to run his fingertips along those rock hard muscles?

Zagreus’s eyes fluttered open and Thanatos stared in wonder at those mismatched eyes. How odd and how beautiful. They had always mystified him. That was a rarity after so long on the surface with the mortals. The mortals all started to look alike and he got tired of their frail bodies. How nice would it feel to have something unique and strong all to himself?

Zagreus sleepily sat up and, feeling Thanatos’s eyes, looked over to the god of death. Thanatos stiffened and disappeared in his usual flash of green.

It was cowardly of him but Thanatos didn’t care. He would much rather run from these feelings than face them head on. He didn’t have the capacity to figure them out. All he knew was that Zagreus was too much for him.

Thanatos didn’t know exactly where he ended up, but he was on the surface. He landed on his feet and stumbled up against the side of one of the mortal’s housings. Thanatos leaned against it and sighed heavily.

He had taken a mortal lover once. What a mistake that had been. He should have known better but he saw her once and had to have her. That was a day he learned something surprising about himself. Thanatos felt too deeply. He had been with this mortal woman for a short amount of time, had stepped away to work, and when he came back it was her life he had to take. He hadn’t known how long he was gone for, time was always a mystery for immortals, but it tore him apart.

And now he was getting these pulls towards the prince. That would also be a mistake if he took the plunge. But the prince… he was just so… Zagreus. Nothing had ever been so appealing to Thanatos before.

He felt the tug of mortal souls at his edges. His duty called and he must pull himself out of his feelings and see to it. Thanatos knew a war was brewing and he knew which god he would find himself in the company of.

With a flash, Thanatos stepped into the in between and out again at where the heaviest pull dragged at him. He floated at the edge of a forest and saw the battle before in the heavy snowfall. 

Ares was there. They’ve worked together for a while now and they had always been extremely professional.

There was something about this time, though. Something different.

“Lord Ares.” Thanatos said by way of greeting. Ares dipped his head.

“How fares it?” Ares asked, coming to stand next to him.

“Busy as always.” Thanatos couldn’t take his eyes off of the god of war. His dark brown skin contrasting with his white armor and silver hair. Red eyes pierced through him and made his heart give a hard pound.

He was getting his feelings for Zagreus mixed up with this statue of a god in front of him.

“Something is bothering you,” Ares said. “Tell me what it is. I can help and we can focus on the battle.”

Thanatos considered for a minute. Why would he tell this god anything? His personal life should not mix with his professional life. But.. he had so few people to talk to…

“Prince Zagreus,” Thanatos began and then paused. Zagreus what? Is looking like an absolute snack all the time? “Has been irksome recently.” He finished lamely and inwardly cringed.

“Ah,” Ares said as if he understood. “Pining for the young princling. Attraction does not always make sense.” 

Thanatos kept his face neutral. It was annoying to have Ares talk about Zagreus to him. He shouldn’t have brought it up. Another mistake to add to his small list. Frustrating.

“It does not matter,” Thanatos said simply. “There is nothing you can do to help.”

And that’s when Ares moved. Faster than Thanatos could keep track of.

Ares had him by the throat, pinned hard against the nearest tree trunk. Thanatos felt the metal around his neck dent inward with the force Ares was using. It stirred something positively feral in his chest, causing him to snarl at Ares. Immortals were hard to damage but he could tell Ares wanted to. The god was out for blood.

Gold eyes met with bright red eyes and Ares smiled a sickening smile.

“You want to take your mind off your prince?” Ares leaned down and nipped at Thanatos’s earlobe. “I can do that for you, but I must warn you. It will be like war. I am not a nice god.” 

Thanatos snorted. Obviously not, what with the hand trying to squeeze the life out of him, and might be if not for his armor. One of his hands was gripping tight on Ares’s wrist, the other holding onto his scythe. But the scythe hung loose in his grip. There was something enthralling about his proposal. 

“What say you?” Ares’s hard gaze seemed to pierce him. Ah, he was asking for permission. What a strange concept from a god of Olympus. “You will be my sweetest conquest.” Ares’s other hand played with Thanatos’s long hair. It was so at odds with the rest of the harshness.

“Fine,” Thanatos said finally. A release from this constant frustration about Zagreus might do him some good. A dark part of him, the coldest and cruelest part of death, whispered at him that he would like to be ravaged.

“I take only yes or no,” Ares said flatly. He drummed his fingers along the metal gorget making a _ting, ting, ting_ sound that resonated between them and announced his impatience.

“Yes,” Thanatos hissed through gritted teeth. The answering smile on Ares’s face was full of savage delight.

“So be it,” The god of war’s hand around his throat squeezed even harder as he yanked Thanatos away from the wall and slammed him so hard against it again that Thanatos saw stars. The metal dug into his throat now, jagged edges threatening to cut his immortal flesh. He had a strange sense of wonder as he thought that maybe this is what his mother saw right before she created the night and all it’s stars. Right before his vision went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like it! Smut in the next chapter
> 
> Series title: Deep End by Foushee  
> Chapter title: From the Gallows by IDKHOW


	2. Love Chained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S M U T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't get as dark as I intended actually. I had a lot of thoughts about how it would go and my mind went, "nooo don't do that to your bby Than" and this came instead. 
> 
> The title is just a little too on the nose lololol.
> 
> The person who wrote A Conversation Between Death and a Sinner in the early 1900s is probably rolling in their grave to know I used their beautiful work for my smut.
> 
> Welcome to my first smut fic.

Thanatos jerked awake. He was on the ground, leaning against a bare wall. The rattle of chain had him hyper focused on his hands. They were trapped behind his back, but when turned he found he had full motion of his body. Only his wrists were cuffed and on a long chain connected to the wall.

“Is this a sick joke?” He asked himself as he tested the strength of the cuffs, then the chain. They didn’t budge. He was sure they were made by Daedalus. 

“Oh no, this is very serious.” That deep, rough voice said from behind him. Thanatos whirled around to face Ares. “I heard a mortal king once tricked you like this and it’s been in my head for some time now... That I would like to see you like this.” Ares lounged in a chair in front of Thanatos. The god was without his armor and wearing a simple white chiton. His twin swords were nearby but far enough away that Thanatos quickly put them out of mind. 

The simple clothing of Ares made him glance down at himself. He wore only his tights and his gold gorget, now apparently fixed since it no longer dug into his neck.

“ _ This  _ is how you propose to make me forget about the prince? To remind me of my most humiliating moment?” Thanatos was angry. Surely this was not what he had agreed to.

Ares didn’t respond, he just stared lazily at Thanatos. Hungry red eyes ate up his vulnerable body. Thanatos bristled under the stare.

“I am  _ Death itself  _ and you serve  _ me _ .” Thanatos could feel the walls of protection he had built over the years around his magic crumbling. His hair floated in front of his face and he knew it was mirroring Nyx’s in that moment. “You dare to  _ bind Death _ ?” The shadows in the room lengthened and began converging around him.

“Yes,” Ares said simply. He seemed unperturbed by the magicks Thanatos used. Ares stood and walked to Thanatos so the god of death had to look up at Ares. “I do serve you.” Ares crouched down and gripped Thanatos’s chin with a forefinger and thumb.

“I intend to worship you how a pious subject such I should.” Ares’s face was so close to Thanatos’s and he paused in his anger. “And yet, I will oblige by what I set out to do from the start. I will plunder my conquest to the utmost.”

He said it so simply that Thanatos almost missed the implication.

“And these?” Thanatos demanded, shaking his hands behind his back and rattling the chain.

“One should always face their fears headlong,” Ares leaned in then. The kiss was… soft and surprising. It was tentative, like a lover’s first kiss should be. Thanatos didn’t know what to do. Half his brain was telling him to destroy and the other half was telling him to give in.

He settled on both.

Thanatos shifted so he could be on his knees and returned the kiss with fervor. Ares growled and nipped at Thanatos’s lip, sharp teeth drawing ichor. Already blood was drawn between them and Thanatos knew it was just the start.

Ares pulled away and licked the ichor from his lips. “Now, O’ Death, stand.”

The shadows crept back to their normal size and Thanatos rocked back on his heels to stand. Only a god could make such an awkward position graceful. Ares stayed where he was, crouched on the ground, looking up at Thanatos. Suddenly he understood. Oh gods, he understood and a white hot fire erupted in his gut.

“O Death,” Ares began and Thanatos heard the prayer reverberate in his head. “Have mercy on my age and spare me yet upon the stage.” He almost stumbled backward. Prayers were not rare for death, but a prayer of this magnitude was staggering. Ares’s attention went straight down to Thanatos’s tights.

Hot hands went up his legs, from his ankles slowly up his thighs. He could feel the heat against his cool skin through the fabric. Closing his eyes, he could almost imagine they were someone else’s hands. A fiery laurel at his brow instead of the black, nearly dying thing, that sat atop Ares’s.

“O Death,” Ares’s voice brought him out of his reverie. “I’m but a flower in bloom, and will thou cut me down so soon?” Soft kisses were peppered on the inside of his thighs. The prayer was intoxicating. Thanatos felt Ares’s worship in all the ways a god could and he could feel himself straining against his leggings.

Ares hummed with approval and in a swift motion, pulled his black tights down. Thanatos sprang free and he was a little surprised to see how hard he was. His own body betraying him like this. Ares only smiled his sinister smile at the sight.

“Draw near, O Death, and strike the blow.” Crimson eyes looked up at Thanatos. Thanatos could only guess the picture he painted. Hair still floating all about him, his mouth parted as he was practically hyperventilating, his erection at attention against his abdomen. “And when the blood extracts the sting, I’ll turn my head and sweetly sing.”

Ares finally,  _ finally _ , touched him. Thanatos thought he would collapse with relief. His knees felt weak and the electric shot that went through him, that a worshipper would touch him this way, was overwhelming. 

It was his tongue. Ares never did anything by halves. He licked at the tip and whatever precum was there and Thanatos pulled at his chains, forgetting they were there. Thanatos had wanted to grab Ares and force him to do  _ more _ . This agonizing pace Ares had set was making his head spin.

It seemed Ares got the hint because he sank his mouth down onto his cock in one swift motion. A sharp moan ripped from Thanatos’s throat. Ares’s mouth was hot, tight, and wet. Teeth scraped at him and a shudder went down his spine. Thanatos pulled back and quickly thrust his hips back in before Ares could stop him. It was all he could do in this position but the pleasure was just right and he didn’t care.

Ares didn’t seem to mind. Hands gripped Thanatos’s thighs as Ares took all him in. Every inch of his considerable length. He felt the back of Ares’s throat and, oh gods, he wished he had his hands. He wanted to grip the back of Ares’s head and throat and absolutely wreck this worshiping god.

But Ares set the pace. His hands at his thighs kept him in check after his first transgression and the strokes were in a slow rhythm. The tightness of him sucking made that fire in his gut spread. It was a pretty sight to see Ares’s head bobbing on his cock.

“ _ Ares _ ,” Thanatos moaned through gritted teeth. Ares sped up, the sloppy noises like music to Thanatos’s ears. There was no way he was lasting much longer. The building pressure in him was so much.

“O, sinner I’m come by heaven’s decree,” Thanatos’s voice was rough and low. Ares’s eyes shot up to his. “My warrant is to summon thee, and whether thou art prepared or no, this very night with me must go.” 

A hand came up between his legs and gripped his balls. Thanatos threw his head back with a loud moan and was nearly blinded by his orgasm. He thrust, hard, into the back of Ares’s throat as he came. Riding his orgasm out in Ares’s mouth, he growled.

“Swallow,” Thanatos commanded and Ares did. This time Thanatos did fall back a bit, his back thumping against the wall his chain was connected to. His cock made a  _ pop _ as it came out of Ares mouth. 

“Oh gods,” Thanatos mumbled.

“I take it,” Ares followed Thanatos forward and placed soft kisses all over his abdomen. His voice was scratchy. “That was penance enough for a devout worshiper such as I.”

Thanatos had forgotten this game they were playing; he had been so wrapped up in his pleasure. Before he could say anything, Ares stood and towered over Thanatos’s sex weakened form.

“Battle is strange,” Ares said. “Anything can turn the tides in my favor.” His hand shot out and grabbed Thanatos’s face. Ares’s mouth crashed down onto his and Thanatos could taste himself. He was pliant under Ares’s control and something in the back of his head said this was exactly what the god of war wanted. Something  _ he  _ wanted. 

His mind was clouded so when Ares disrobed in a quick flourish he was startled. Ares was before him, entirely naked. His dark brown skin made him think of the night and his muscles were just ridiculous. Gold eyes traveled further down and his mouth went dry. Ares was  _ enormous  _ and there was no way that was going to fit anywhere in his body.

“I don’t want much,” Ares’s breath was hot against Thanatos’s face as he came in close again. Hands grabbed Thanatos’s ass. “I just want  _ this  _ and all the exquisite noises you’ll make.”

Ares nipped at Thanatos’s chin and received an admiring look from the god. “You do look so good in gold.”

Thanatos was grateful for his gorget around his neck still but it made him realize, once more, it was the  _ only  _ thing he had on. He wondered if it made him look fragile, to be grateful for the covering around his throat from this god who nearly throttled him earlier.

“I would love to have my hand around your slender throat and feel the lifeblood flow under it.” Ares let go one of ass cheek and dragged his nails down the metal gorget. “And I would  _ love  _ to squeeze until you begged me to stop. Alas, we have next time for that.” 

Thanatos got goosebumps from those words.  _ Next time.  _ He would have to be really desperate for there to be a next time. 

“Now,” Ares said. “It’s my turn.” He grasped Thanatos by the waist and turned him around so his front was pressed up against the wall. Ares pushed his entire body flush with Thanatos’s and he could feel how hard Ares was.

Hands grasped onto his bound ones. They pried hands open and he felt a weight press into his palm. Thanatos closed his hand on his own. He knew what he held even before Ares began thrusting his hips. Ares’s huge cock barely fit in his hand and felt silken smooth against his cool skin.

Thanatos’s cheek was pressed against the wall. Ares grabbed his face once again and shoved fingers into his mouth. 

“Suck,” Ares commanded. Thanatos ran his tongue along those fingers and obeyed. He shoved his fingers deep, nearly making Thanatos gag.

And then Thanatos felt it. His sex addeled mind snapped back to itself. Ares’s other hand was spreading his cheeks and playing with his rim.

“I can’t wait to be here,” Ares’s finger was tracing circles around his entrance. “You’ll never think about your Prince again.” Thanatos felt his face get hot at the sudden mention of Zagreus. What would he think about this? About him giving into Ares like this?

Thanatos bit down on Ares’s fingers in his mouth. And… Ares  _ laughed  _ and thrust harder. Thanatos felt a throb in Ares’s cock when he bit down. The older god pulled his fingers from his mouth, moving them down to where his other hand was.

There was little preparation. Ares had three fingers in and stroked his prostate enough to make him hard again. It all made Thanatos writhe. He had never felt something like it before and Ares was an expert. All at once his hands were empty. Ares had both hands on Thanatos’s hips and was pulling his lower half away from the wall. 

“Ares,” Thanatos began through panting breaths. “There is no fucking way you’re going to fit.”

Ares didn’t pay him any heed though and Thanatos felt his large head push up against his ass. Thanatos felt his heart hammering in his chest. What a useless thing it was. A god’s heart. 

Then there was pressure. Ares was pushing in, not fast but definitely not slow enough. The hands on his hips gripped so hard Thanatos thought that maybe his bones would break. It felt like an eternity for only an inch to spread him wide and he couldn’t imagine how the rest of it would feel.

But Ares didn’t stop. Thanatos was silent, his hands balled into fists behind him, but his own erection was rock hard betraying some sort of masochistic affinity he wasn’t aware of.

Thanatos didn’t know how much time passed, but suddenly he was full and Ares paused. He felt speared. Ares was in him to the hilt.

“Oh, my sweet death,” Ares groaned and rocked his hips.

“Ah!” Thanatos’s shout turned into a strangled moan as the exquisite pain turned into some sick sort of pleasure. It may have started out slow but in no time Ares was plowing into him. His huge cock was filling and pushing against his prostate and there was just so much happening. 

Ares suddenly let go of his hips and Thanatos found he was rocking back in rhythm with the hard thrusts without any assistance. One hand went into his long hair and gripped it hard while the other gave his ass a sharp slap. 

His own cock was hard and being so neglected. He pulled viciously at his handcuffs; he wanted to touch himself. 

The thrusts became erratic, his hair was being pulled so hard his head bent backwards, and that hand that slapped his ass… it went to grab his handcuffs. For a split second he thought, through the haze of pleasure and searing pain, that he would be let free of his cuffs. But no, Ares grabbed onto the metal and used it as better leverage to angle Thanatos in such a way that made him scream.

His scream is what did it for Ares. The god came hard and fast in him. When Ares pulled out, Thanatos fell to his knees and pressed his face against the warm wall. Oh gods. He turned and sat his bare ass on the ground, wincing in pain. He was breathing so hard he thought he might break a rib.

When Thanatos looked up at Ares, there was no malice when their eyes met. Instead, an understanding passed between them. The god of war was clothed again, in that white chiton, and was in perfect condition as if nothing vigorous had occurred.

“My clothes,” Thanatos deadpanned. 

“In your chambers at the house,” Ares responded. He tilted his head. “You can leave anytime you please. Those chains are not warded against your magic. Only your strength.” 

Thanatos blinked slowly. Once, twice. Of course he could have left at any moment. He hadn’t even considered trying. That was more telling about himself than anything else.

“I will remember this sight for the rest of my immortal life,” Ares continued. “My sweet, sweet death on my floor, chained to my wall, leaking my life seed from his body.” That cruel smile. “I trust you can take care of yourself.”

Without a word, Thanatos disappeared into his green light. When he reappeared in his chambers, he was clean and dressed. There was no need for a god such as he to stay a mess like that unless he chose to. And he certainly didn’t choose to.

One thing he couldn’t get rid of though… his erection. He gritted his teeth and got himself off to thoughts of Ares’s worship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like it! Third chapter will be more pining for Zag soooo I hope you like that lmao
> 
> Series title: Deep End by Foushee  
> Chapter title: Love Chained by Cannons


	3. Break My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions Meg/Zag.  
> Hypnos makes a 2 second appearance.  
> Zag coming out of the Styx lookin fine as hell.

Thanatos didn’t stick around the house for long after his encounter with Ares. He became obsessed with his work and only showed up in the hall when Hades requested his presence. 

There were only two more times he ever needed to see Ares in that capacity. 

Once was when he witnessed Meg and Zagreus together. He couldn’t recall how he stumbled upon them. All he knew was he saw their bodies together, heard the beautiful noises Zagreus made and fell at the knees in front of Ares on the surface. Those moans the prince made would echo through his head while he rode Ares’s cock into oblivion.

Ares had been right. When he saw Zagreus, the pang of need was lessened, and he didn’t feel much towards the prince. At least, that’s what he thought.

“Ah! Brother!” Hypnos said, very, very loudly. Thanatos was about to float to his balcony but paused. 

“Hypnos,” He said in way of greeting.

“Did you hear?” Hypnos was still speaking too loudly, but maybe it was just because he hadn’t heard his brother’s voice in so long. “The prince is trying to escape! He’s tried multiple times now and, _ooohhh boy_ , is Lord Hades mad!”

“Zagreus is… trying to escape.” Thanatos repeated a little dumbly. No one escaped. How could the prince be trying to do that? And… how could Thanatos not know? He chided himself. Of course he didn’t know. He hadn’t been around the house for more than a handful of days.

But… when Zagreus was determined to do something he really accomplished it. So, Zagreus would have found a way to tell him if he had wanted to.

A splashing sound came from the Styx and both the brothers looked over.

There he was. Zagreus. Stepping out of the Styx, covered in the waters. The prince groaned and wiped at his eyes.

Thanatos sucked in a breath. The red waters were trailing down his muscled, pale body. His crown of fire momentarily dimmed with the liquid. Thanatos could imagine the red waters as Zagreus covered in his own blood. He imagined pushing the prince up against the pillar and running his tongue up that sculpted chest, between his pecs, to lap up the blood. Tasting his confusing mortal god blood for himself.

He could feel Zagreus’s hot body under his and feel between his legs and hear those moans again. But they were for him this time...

Zagreus’s eyes started to open and Thanatos winked out of existence.

He stepped into his chambers, the first safe place he could think of. He was breathing hard and didn’t know what to do with himself.

He hadn’t felt this strongly for the prince since before Ares. How long ago was that? Either days or a millenia ago. Time really meant nothing to him.

Thanatos’s heart was pounding painfully. Zagreus was trying to escape. He was trying to leave and he hadn’t even told Thanatos.

He didn’t know how to get back to that room Ares had him in, he didn’t even know what room it was. But when Thanatos took his first step on the surface, Ares was there. Waiting for him.

And this time when Thanatos removed his gold gorget and placed his hand in Ares’s, a delighted thrill went up his spine at the cruel smile.

Another distraction was needed for the third and final time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little wrap up. :)
> 
> Series title: Deep End by Foushee  
> Chapter title: Break My Baby by KALEO

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts and feelings!


End file.
